Valley of Shadows
by Serenity Shadowstar
Summary: Skye found out everything after Ward was taken into custody. She's angry at herself for doubting him, even if it was only for a second. And then she finds out Coulson has decided to hand him over to Christian, she's furious and then takes a minute to think about how this could work to her advantage...something is cooking in that pretty head of hers and it involves a certain Agent:)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am currently fixing errors in this story and finishing it, it may be a one-shot or more. And I know that Ward isn't 27, I just wanted to make him closer to Skye in age. Anyway, I will have it reposted probably by 4:00am ET. or sooner. I am a huge SkyeWard fan, they are my OTP and they belong together in the show. It will happen eventually. Stupid robot ass. I just hope he doesn't do something really, really stupid. Because if he does, the **_**one**_** that matters will know it was him that did it. **

**I will have your update ASAP.**

***SkyeWard* sigh**

**-S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel: Agents of SHIELD…If I did, Grant Ward would not have been an idiot and ended up in solitary, almost ruining everything (key word there 'almost'). I am so happy he escaped (even though it was way too easy for it not to be planned somehow). Now he can start to make things right and prove to the team that he never meant to hurt them. I hope Christian gets what's coming to him (the bastard deserves to die a slow and painful death) but I don't think Ward will kill him because that would ruin everything all over again. Whatever happens, I love him anyway…But I still want to shoot him in the ass with an ICER.**

**I hope Skye gets her hands on his whole classified file and finally comes to understand what he's been through and she realizes that in the end, when everything fell apart, that he tried to save everyone and that he really does love her more than anything.**

***SkyeWard* will happen soon…Its fate. They belong together.**

**AN: In this story Ward never tried to take his own life. He didn't get the chance.**

**Takes place after the Season One Finale; A week later.**

**Song: When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat**

**Lullaby: Goodnight, My Angel by Billy Joel**

_**Underneath the echoes**_

_Oh my Gods! How could I not see it? How could I have been so fucking blind? How could I let this happen?_ He never gave me a reason not to trust him; he was always there even when he was angry with me. Grant Ward always made me feel safe and protected. I owe him everything. If it hadn't been for Ward and AC kidnapping me all those months ago; I'd probably be lying in a ditch somewhere. And right now, Ward was being taken away because he has done some bad things. Things that weren't entirely his fault, but he would tell you different; taking responsibility for his actions in following a madman for 15 years of his life. He would put all the blame on himself. And now I was sitting here, in this dingy basement of a secret SHIELD Headquarters reading Ward's entire classified file. It had everything that's happened to him. His family abused him mentally and physically until he had the courage to stand up to his older brother when the bastard went too far. He burned the family home to the ground with Christian still inside. He made it out relatively unharmed. Christian is now a US Senator. Ward was sent to Juvenile Detention and was going to be tried as an adult when John Garrett showed up and offered him a deal he couldn't refuse. Garrett would keep his younger brother and sister safe from Christian. Both Thomas and Sarah were put into foster care.

Everything went downhill from the moment Garrett got Ward out of Juvie, he dumped him in the woods in Wyoming with nothing but some clothes and a puppy. He left him there for five months. And Ward made the mistake any scared teenager would; he trusted him.

Grant was isolated and lost. He had to take care of himself and a dog. He learned the hard way how to survive or die. Garrett came back after five months and took note of Grant's progress. He had a tent, a rifle, ammo and food. He also still had the dog. Garrett found the fact that Grant trained the dog to be his friend and companion a weakness so he beat the shit out of him for it. Then he left again. Leaving Grant alone and more confused and hurt. He didn't understand why it was such a bad thing to care for a dog. This time he was alone for a year. Garrett showed up again and put him through rigorous training. He beat him whenever he messed something up or just for the hell of it. Grant came to realize that this was what he deserved, he was good for nothing without John Garrett and felt that he deserved his beatings and torture because he would never amount to anything.

Garrett abused, tortured, manipulated mentally and beat Grant on and off for five years and it didn't stop when he got accepted into the SHIELD Academy either. Whenever Ward messed up a mission or showed empathy and compassion, that he cared; Garrett would beat and torture him and by now he was used to it, believed that it was what he deserved.

No one knew what was going on and Grant didn't say anything because he felt that he owed Garrett everything. Garrett became the father figure he never had. Garrett conditioned him to be the perfect soldier, always following orders without question or hesitation. That bastard used Grant for his own gain, he never really cared about him; he was always just a tool, a weapon, an expendable asset. Until the day Ward stepped into Commander Hill's office and was assigned to Coulson's team, until the day he met me; the one variable that would change everything.

While Ward was with us on the bus he felt that he could be the Grant Ward that he always wanted to be; a Protector, a Guardian, the last line of Defense. No one would hurt us while he was still alive and breathing. We became his family and he came to care about us more than his mission. He learned that Garrett wasn't who he always thought he was, he came to realize that he wasn't an expendable asset to our team. He was our friend, a part of our strange family and _My Robot_. We cared about what happened to him and he cared about us in return. Then Agent Garrett came to realize that Ward was losing focus on his mission and decided to do something about it, to see how he'd react.

Garrett ordered Quinn to take me out, by any means necessary. He shot me twice in the gut and Ward went back to being an emotionless robot. But behind his façade he was simmering and ready to explode. His SO ordered his rookie to be taken out. That was the last straw, but he didn't know how to get out. He was in too deep and he didn't know how to ask for help.

After I was shot, I don't know how long I was out for, but I learned something's about me. I met my mother her name was Eiris and she was an angel of life and healing. She told me that at one time she loved my father, he was kind and sweet. Everything changed when he found out she was pregnant, my father became enraged and psychotic. She said he tried to kill me in the womb. My mother told me that he was an angel of death. In order to save me, my mom escaped to earth and I was born here in the Hunan Province of China. My father became one of the fallen in order to follow my mother, he became a demon because if I was born; it would result in his undoing. He found my mother, tortured and killed her because she refused to give me up. My father was so angry; he burned the entire village to the ground; everyone protecting me suffered and died; all except for one. I found out that I have both of my parents' powers and some others; I know how to control and use them.

When I woke up, Ward was the first person I saw and the relieved look on his face meant everything to me. But I could tell that he was hiding something, something bad and he was too ashamed to say anything. He felt that if he got caught; he deserved his punishment. I could feel his despair and regret coming off him in waves and there was nothing I could do to relieve his pain. He wouldn't let me in. He had to face everything alone.

Now I know everything. Grant couldn't hide his horrid past from me, even if he wanted to. I was going to help him get through this because no matter what he believes in that gorgeous head of his; he has never taken the life of an innocent. Everyone he killed was either bad or HYDRA. Hand was way up in HYDRA, Koenig was a HYDRA mole and those guards at the Fridge were all HYDRA. All Grant Ward was doing was protecting me and the team the best that he could. I have the proof. Now I just have to get everyone to help me.

FitzSimmons are okay; I healed Fitz at the hospital after they were found by Fury in the ocean. He told me that he didn't blame Ward for what happened; he knew Grant was trying to save them and both he and Simmons knew that the pod was supposed to float. Jemma agrees with Fitz, that Ward saved their lives. Now I just have to convince AC and May. That was going to be more difficult, since AC believes that I have a blindspot when it comes to Ward and May wants to murder him for everything that he's done. Which isn't fair, because it wasn't all his fault and I told them that! Countless times! They never believe me and it's starting to get my blood boiling, pretty soon I am going to take matters into my own hands. Because I know that Ward is cooperating, even though at the moment he can't talk since May fractured his larynx and nailed his foot to the floor a week ago. He wrote everything he knew on a piece of paper and addressed it to me. When the Agent handed me the note, I cried. Ward spilled his guts to me, along with everything he knew about HYDRA. I handed the info to AC and kept the note, it broke my heart.

_Skye,_

_I know that nothing I say will make you change your mind about me. I know that you hate me and think that I am a monster, but I want you to know that I would never have hurt you or the team. In the end I chose you and Garrett was so angry he beat me unconscious. He told me that caring, empathy, compassion and love were weaknesses but I realized something during those months I've spent with you guys on the bus that he was wrong. Those emotions were strengths and I realized that too fucking late. I should have told you everything the moment you woke up, but I couldn't. I didn't know how. You are the first person that has ever cared about me Skye, you are the first person that has ever shown me empathy and compassion. You taught me how to feel and I will forever be grateful. My loyalty is to you and you alone. It has been since the moment I kidnapped you and threw that bag over your head. I just didn't know how to ask for help, no one has ever cared enough; until you and the team. Skye, I am so sorry for what I have done and I will never deserve you, I will never deserve your forgiveness. What I deserve is to rot in this vault and pay for everything I have done, for the rest of my miserable life, alone. I will help out in any way that I can, whatever you need. I'm so sorry for ruining everything; you can never hate me as much as I already hate myself. You were the one good thing in my life Skye and I know that I've lost you forever. You are the one thing I don't regret, the only light in the dark._

_I'll always love you, stay alive…Please_

_ Grant Ward_

_PS: Stay away from your father._

Ward has always protected me and kept me safe, even when he was mad at me. He never turned his back. Now it was my turn to protect him, even if I am protecting him from himself. I'll do everything in my power to make sure he's safe. I know he'd give his life for me if he got the chance. What he doesn't know is that I'd do the same for him, in a heartbeat. It's time I tell him.

_**Buried in the shadows**_

It was time to face the music, to confront AC and May about my SO. Sighing I headed to my room to get dressed in my combat gear. It was nearly 3 in the morning, but I knew that AC hasn't been sleeping; I could hear him writing alien symbols on the wall. I grabbed a gun, mag, universal handcuff key, the backscatter glasses and stuffed the tablet into the small of my back where no one could see it. I had a feeling I'd need it.

Once I reached the Director's office, I didn't bother knocking; just walked in. "Hey AC, do you have a minute?" I asked him. He smiled up at me from his desk, sorting through papers as if he was looking for something.

"Sure Skye, what did you need?" he asked me, his voice had an edge to it and I think I know what he's looking for. Like hell I was going to give it back.

"I want to talk about Ward," I said, my voice flat and monotone, arms crossed over my chest. We have been avoiding this topic for the last few days, or I should say AC and May have been avoiding this topic. I wanted him out. They would hear none of it.

"Skye, we've talked about this. There is nothing to say about that traitor. Not anymore, he betrayed us, nearly killed FitzSimmons. He kidnapped you! What more is there to say?" he growled, his hands shaking, still flipping through papers.

"Ward has never killed an innocent AC! I showed you the proof; Hand and Koenig were HYDRA for Godssake! He saved all our lives. I know he would never hurt me, Grant saved Jemma and Leo by dumping them into the ocean. That pod was designed to float; it's not his fault it malfunctioned. He gave them the best chance he could in a messed up situation! They know it too. Why are you so stubborn about this? What happened to everyone deserves a second chance?" I asked softly, with tears pouring down my face. Inside I was seething. This was so unfair!

"Grant Ward doesn't deserve a second chance after everything he's done. You are forbidden to see him! That's an order. He won't be our problem for much longer anyway. I made a deal with his brother, Senator Christian Ward. We're transferring custody over to him at 0800 hours." Coulson said dismissively, waving his hand. He accidentally touched the remote for the comm. center screen. I turned around and put a hand over my mouth, more tears flowing. Two guards were beating Ward in his cell and he wasn't fighting back. They were hitting him everywhere and yelling obscenities at him. I was angry, I was furious, I was enraged. _No more! I won't allow it!_

Making sure that AC didn't notice his slip up, I rounded on him, "How could you!? How could you hand him over to that monster? You know what will happen to him don't you? He'll be tortured and executed for his crimes. Most aren't even his fault! You are taking away the only person that understands me. You are taking away the only man I have ever loved; _the only man that I will ever love_. I understand why he did what he did AC. I know what he's been through, _I've experienced it first-hand_. And if you go through with this trade, _I will never forgive you_. Because if anything happens to Ward," I leaned in close to whisper in his ear and hissed,

"_I will walk into hell to get him out_," with that said, I walked to the door and then turned to face the Director of SHIELD, I smiled cunningly at him.

"I have Agent Ward's file AC, and I am not giving it back." I walked out the door before he could do anything to stop me. He was mad, I could feel it.

I could feel everything around me since I woke up. No one knows what I am capable of and now that I know what's been going on with Ward for the past week; some people were going to feel the _wrath of Skye_ and it was going to be painful. Once I hit the corner, I pulled out my tablet and overrode the passcode lock to Vault D when the door opened I ran down the stairs and was met with a pair of strong hands pushing me back. _What the hell?_

"What are you doing down here? You are not authorized to be in this room. Now leave," guard one growled. I mastered my poker face and looked at his name tag, Connor.

"Well Agent Connor, you can take it up with the Director, whom is busy at the moment and will not be pleased if he's interrupted. The man in that cell is my SO and you and your partners behind that barrier are going to leave now. Before I shoot you in the fucking kneecap you bastard," I seethed, glaring daggers at him. How dare he tell me what I can and can't do?

"_You wouldn't dare_. That man is a traitor. He killed friends of mine," Agent Connor hissed in my face. I smiled at him, and then punched him in the jaw knocking him a few steps backwards. Ward would have been proud of that solid right hook.

"Then your friends were HYDRA, Agent Connor; because I know for a fact that Grant Ward has _never_ killed an Agent of SHIELD. Get out of my way," I growled maliciously and pushed him aside, accessing the barrier and bringing the whole thing down.

What I saw made me want to scream, but that wouldn't help anyone; especially not Ward. The two guards were still beating him and I was so angry I wanted to break their necks with my bare hands. Getting myself together, I stepped into the room, "Get the _hell_ away from him. _Now!_ Or I will blow your heads off," my voice was low and contained a strain of barely concealed rage. The punishment stopped immediately and the guards stood at attention facing me.

Agent Myers and Agent Skinner; they were glowering at me as if I just interrupted their fun. "Who the hell are you to tell us what to do, little girl? This guy here is a traitor and deserves to be punished for his crimes," Agent Myers said flatly. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled, taking a quick peek at Ward to make sure he was still alive. He was. Thank the Gods.

"That's classified; above your pay-grade. Who gives you your orders? Answer truthfully and I might not shoot you," I said, indifferent; one hand on my gun, flipping the safety off.

"Agents' May and Koenig give us our orders," Skinner said smiling as if that meant anything. I was still going to shoot them, all three of them. May and Koenig were ordering Ward to be beaten, even though he was helping with everything he could. He couldn't talk for godssake! And that was May's fault. Once I get rid of these assholes, I am going to fix him. Then we are going to talk. I am going to help him, then have a word with May and Koenig.

"How dare any of you lay a hand on him! You should know; he never killed an Agent of SHIELD," I said quietly and without warning, I shot all three of them; Connor in the kneecap, Myers in the arm and Skinner in the shoulder. They all went down screaming and moaning. I stepped over the assholes and kicked them all in the ribs.

"Get out of here, or I'll put a bullet in your brains," I hissed. They all scrambled to their feet, moaning and groaning up the stairs. Once the door was closed, I changed the passcode lock from my tablet and shut the cameras off. No one would be getting in here for a while. Putting it back in my pocket, I walked over to my bloody SO and gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Grant. You still alive?" I whispered close to his face. He blinked his gorgeous brown eyes open and stared at me. His eyes were glowing in wonder. It was like he thought he'd never see me again. I wanted to cry, this was my SO and he hit rock bottom. The terrified look on his face made me angry all over again, but the rage was concealed for now. My face showed desolation and regret. Ward tried to stand up, but fell over in pain. His face was bloody and bruised; cut up cheek, eyebrow and lip from being hit in the face. Those bastards have been beating him every day since he was put in here a week ago. _I will deal with them later_. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I lifted up his shirt and gasped; his torso, chest and back were covered in black, purple, green and yellow bruises from the batons the guards were hitting him with. He definitely had some broken ribs. I pulled his shirt down and looked at his damaged left foot; it was bleeding, almost like those guards nailed his foot to the floor again and again; but for Wards' sake, kept my anger at everyone on this base, except FitzSimmons, in check. Time to work my magic. He is going to be okay.

Smiling at him I asked quietly, "Grant, do you trust me?" he looked at me with a blank stare and then gave me a slight nod. He trusted me, after everything he's been through. I wanted to cry. I don't deserve his trust. I don't deserve anything from him, this was all my fault.

Kneeling down, close to his lips, I breathed, "Don't react. This is going to hurt, because I know that you are hurting everywhere right now. _I can feel it_, so don't react." And with that last word, I kissed him, taking all of his pain and injuries into me. He did as asked and didn't react, because what I was currently doing was hurting the both of us. I could feel the cold flowing through him, healing him and returning to me as fiery hot pain. The cuts and bruises on his handsome face were fading, his right arm and shoulder were resetting, his ribs were mending, his throat was healing and his foot was healed. I could feel it all, for about 10 minutes, then everything went black.

_**There you were**_

Everything hurt, it was like taking two slugs in the gut all over again; only this time way worse. The feeling of someone shaking me and calling my name brought me back to the present and I remembered everything. "Come on, Rookie. _Come back to me_," that voice, I would know that voice anywhere. _Ward._ I opened my eyes and found him staring at me with worried brown eyes and a concerned expression on his gorgeous face. I smiled up at him, then attempted to sit up, but his hands on my shoulders stopped me from moving.

"How long was I out for?" I rasped my voice sounded like it hadn't been used in months. Grant sat back on his cot and shook his head, then glared at me with a wicked frown on his face. _Oh Shit. I know that face. He was going to give me a lecture on doing stupid and reckless things._ I sighed, resigned.

"You were out for about 15 minutes, Skye. What the _hell_ were you thinking? You scared the shit out of me, _again_," he said, his voice strained with tension.

"Why did you do it?" he asked quietly. It broke my heart that he had to ask. But I understood why. This time I sat up and grabbed his hand before he could pull it away.

"Because I care about you Ward-," I said and he was about to interrupt when I stopped him with a flat stare. He sighed and let me continue.

"Let's get one thing straight. I _don't_ hate you Grant. I could _never_ hate you. You mean too much to me," I smiled at him and he was staring at me in shock. His jaw dropped to the floor. Composing himself, he gathered his bearings and gave me a tentative smile.

"Why Skye? Why don't you hate me? God and everyone know I have done so many terrible things," he said, looking down at his feet ashamed. _That's it! I can't take it anymore! I want my SO back!_ Kneeling beside him, I brought his face into my hands and wiped his flowing tears away.

"I know what you did Grant. I _understand_ why you did what you did. And you need to know something else. You have _never_ killed an innocent," I said sternly, my voice never wavering, my eyes showing the truth. Ward squeezed my hands that were attached to his face he looked at me as if I was the only thing in the world.

"How can you possibly know that Skye?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion, his head was still bowed in shame. I wanted to yell at him, I wanted to cuss him out; I wanted to shake his stupid robot ass for thinking that I didn't give a shit about him. I wanted to tell him that I love him and that there is _nothing_ I wouldn't do for him. But he wasn't ready to hear that, so I'll just tell him everything else. Taking his hand in mine again, I squeezed it like a lifeline, because that is what Grant Ward was to me.

"Come on Grant. Give me some credit. I am _your_ rookie and I was taught by the _best_ Specialist there is. You know, I'm thinking of changing professions. What do you think Ward? Agent Skye, SHIELD Specialist?" the look on his face was priceless. He looked like a fish out of water with his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes so wide, they looked like they were about to fall out of his face. I wanted to laugh, but the robot would kick my ass. I wasn't as good as him yet. Once he composed himself, his eyes narrowed and he was glaring at me.

"That's not funny Skye! You think I will allow you to become a Specialist? It's the most dangerous job there is! The answer is _hell no!_ Not happening, rookie. Not today, not tomorrow and not a year from now either. _No_," he growled, his voice hoarse. Ah, I missed that growl I missed riling him up and pushing his buttons. _I missed him_. But I was dead serious.

"Oh, Come on! You can't stop me Mr. Fun Machine. You're my SO and I wouldn't trade you for another. Did you know that there's partnered Specialist work? Huh? Well, did you?" I asked in a sweet voice. Just to annoy him, and it was working, I could tell. His right eye was starting to twitch. I did a mental fist pump. He was coming back to himself.

"_Rookie_, the answer is still no. I will not allow you to become a Specialist when I am not there to watch your back," he said exasperated, shaking his head and hiding a smile.

"Well, I am currently working on that at the moment. AC and May are being very unreasonable and argumentative. There's something else I have to tell you and you're not going to like it. So don't freak out," I said hesitantly. He was looking right at me and I could tell by the fear in his eyes that he already knew what was coming.

"AC decided that it was a good idea to trade you to your brother in return for his help fighting HYDRA," I said, looking down at our hands, my smaller one in his larger one. We fit together perfectly; like pieces of a puzzle, two sides of the same coin, yin and yang. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. The thought of losing him to that monster made me sick to my stomach. I know what he's been through and now it will be worse because Ward has been labeled a traitor. Christian was going to hurt him.

"I understand Skye. It's okay. I am not needed anymore; I gave all the information I had. But something you should know: Do not trust or believe a word that comes out of his mouth. I know what I am, but he is worse; a lot worse," he said quietly, resigned to his fate; accepting the fact that he was going to be handed over to his worst nightmare. _No! I will not let him go. He can't get rid of me that easily._ I grabbed his face and stared right into his eyes, everything I felt clear as day shining in mine. He sucked in a ragged breath. _He has no idea how much he means to me_.

"I told AC that I would never forgive him if he handed you over to that monster. I told him that I would walk into hell to get you out," I smiled at him and he squeezed my hand tight.

"Why would you say that, Skye? I am not worth losing everything over. Please go along with whatever he says. Do it for me," he said earnestly, pleading with me to follow orders for once. That was one thing I couldn't do. Not this time and not when it comes to him. I shook my head; fierce determination in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that Grant. Not this time. AC hasn't been himself lately; I think it has something to do with that GH325 serum. He hasn't been the same. There is something wrong with him and May is helping him with whatever it is. I am currently out of the loop. Did you know that I was forbidden to come down here? AC tried to lock me out. Ha! Like that would stop me from coming down to see you after what I just witnessed; courtesy of a slip up by AC. And he is currently furious with me," I said, letting out a humorless laugh and wiping my eyes with one hand. The other was currently occupied.

"Why is Coulson pissed at you Skye?" he asked and then realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh God, please tell me it doesn't have anything to do with me. Skye, what did you do?" he asked, panic in his voice. When I didn't respond right away, he shook me to make me look at him.

I sighed and gave him a reassuring smile, "I found proof that you never killed an Agent of SHIELD, Grant. I found proof that they were all bad or HYDRA. I know you Ward and you were telling me the truth when you told me that you didn't like killing people; even the bad ones. You try to avoid pulling the trigger unless absolutely necessary. You saved all our lives Grant. Dumping FitzSimmons in the ocean was their best chance of survival. They understand and forgive you. It wasn't your fault the pod malfunctioned, it was designed to float. They would come down and see you, but Simmons is currently undercover and Fitz doesn't know how to override the passcode lock," I told him, my voice cracking. Oh great! I was about to get all emotional on him.

"I am so sorry Grant. This is all my fault; I should have let you explain. I never should have doubted you, even though it was only for a second. Everything changed after Mike killed you. I couldn't take it. Losing you, it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. And then everything fell apart. You were taken into custody and put down here. AC and May wouldn't let me down here. I had enough. So when AC was out, I hacked into his office and found your file. The whole damned thing. So I read it and I read it again and again. I was disgusted with myself, I couldn't look at myself in the mirror for 48hours. When I was finished being angry at the world, I started hacking, non-stop and found the proof I needed to get you out of the basement. AC and May wouldn't believe me. FitzSimmons did though. Fitz has been helping me out with the intel. After I handed AC the folder with everything in it, he put it in a drawer at the bottom of his desk and didn't even open it. May is with him."

"I walked into his office about an hour ago and brought it up again. He gave me a piece of his mind and made me even angrier, then he accidently touched the comm. screen remote and I saw what was happening down here. I didn't know about it Ward. I am so sorry. And then I told Coulson that I have your file and I wasn't giving it back, turned my back on him and walked out. He was seething, and then I came down here and saw first- hand what has been going on for the past week," I said my voice low and tired. I haven't slept since I watched them lock Ward up down here. I sat down beside Ward on his cot and put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a minute. The touch of his hand on my face brought me back to reality.

"Skye, what happened to the Agents that were down here before you showed up?" Ward asked curiously. I knew this was coming. Nothing gets past him, he probably heard the gunshots.

"Well…" I hesitated, looking at Ward he gave me a nod of encouragement, his brows furrowed.

"I shot all three of them," I blurted out, Ward blanched and stared at me as if he's never seen me before.

"What did you say? I don't think I heard you right," he said in a flat monotone, staring at me expectantly; his grip on my hand tightening.

I sighed and squeezed his hand, "I shot all three of them. They deserved it Grant! _No one_ gets to hurt you when you aren't allowed to fight back. _No one_ gets to hurt what's _mine_," I told him vehemently, my eyes starting to tear up all over again.

"Skye…" he said quietly searching my face for something and when nothing changed, he leaned in and kissed me. It was electrifying, passionate and unlike anything I have ever felt before. When he started to pull away I kissed him back with everything I had. He was the first to pull away and leaned his forehead against mine, smiling.

"What was that for?" I breathed, smiling back at his handsome face. I think I knew the answer to my own question, but I needed to hear him say it.

"No one has ever done that for me before, Skye. You are the first person to stick up for me. You are the first person to hurt the people that were hurting me. Thank you," he said, looking down at our entwined hands. I sucked in a breath. I wanted to hurt more than just those agents. I wanted to bring Garrett back from the dead and break every bone in his body one at a time, I wanted to put Christian in hole and give him what he deserves. I wanted to hurt everyone that ever laid a hand on _my robot_.

"No need to thank me Grant. I would have done it anyway. No one deserves to go through what you went through. And there's another thing I have to tell you," I said, looking down. I didn't know if I could tell him. Ward's hand on my face brushing away my falling tears strengthened my resolve. He's the only one that would understand. _We're the same_.

"What is it Skye? You know you can tell me anything," he said, giving me his rare smile.

I sucked in a breath and blew it out this was going to take a while, "It's not a pretty story Ward. No rainbows, unicorns or puppies. My childhood was filled with nightmares, violence and pain. So please don't interrupt, because I won't be able to finish," I said flatly looking him in the eye. He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Well you already know that I was never in one place for more than a few weeks, at most a month. At St. Agnes, there was a man that boarded there. He was a hitman for the Columbian Cartel and his name was Hector Garza," Wards hand tightened in mine and I looked over at him, he had a death grip on my hand and he looked like he wanted to murder someone. I knew he wasn't angry with me, so I just kept talking and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I first met him when I was 5. I was always good with computers and electronics. It just came to me I could visualize code in my head. He asked me what I was doing. I told him that I was playing a game. He hit me and I fell out of the chair, not making a single sound. The fact that I didn't make a sound pissed him off so he hit me again and the Sisters' did nothing because they were afraid of him. He threw me down the basement stairs and shut the door. I went into the farthest corner and fell asleep," sucked in a ragged breath and took a peak at Ward's face. He looked like he was about to say something, I shook my head he clenched his jaw shut tight. I could hear his teeth grinding.

"I was in the basement for three days; Garza would come down and hit me. He would ask me to do something tech related and I'd refuse; my stubbornness and defiance getting the best of me every time. He couldn't really hurt me because he didn't know my weakness. I was the silent type, minding my own business. But whenever that psycho wasn't around, I was the troublemaker, leader of the pack of misfits.

"Every time Garza would ask me for something, my response was always, "go to hell." So he would hit me, throw me around and beat me. He tried waterboarding once, but that didn't work either. This went on for 11 years. He couldn't figure out why I would never submit, why I always fought back when I knew that it would only make the beatings worse and more painful. He didn't know it was to keep him focused and angry at me instead of the other kids," I sucked in a ragged breath this next part was the most painful. Ward squeezed my hand, and I felt his tears falling into my hair.

"When I was 16 he figured it out. He told me to hack into the NSA and give him Satellite footage of the NYPD building. I said no, he hit me and left. About an hour later he came back with a little girl about 5 years old. Her name was Karina. She was a beautiful, little blonde thing with bright green eyes and when she looked at me, it was like she knew what was coming and she was ready for it. She smiled at me. Hector told me that if I didn't give him the NSA SAT footage he would kill her. I believed him, but I still told him to fuck off and stay away from her. He smiled and hit her across the face, she didn't make a sound." I was visibly crying now and getting Ward's shirt all wet. I will never forget her face.

"You know what she said to me Ward?" he shook his head, "She said, "_**Don't worry Mary, I won't make a sound**_. _**You never made a sound whenever he hurt you so I won't either. I'll be brave like you, Mary."**_Now I was sobbing into Wards' chest, clutching at his shirt as if it was the only thing keeping me grounded. He was gently running his fingers through my hair, when I was done sobbing, I continued.

"He asked me one more time. I did it. I hacked into the NSA SAT footage and showed him. He smiled, raised the gun to Karina's head and fired. He killed a little girl, for nothing. I didn't react, I was stone faced and angry. So I sent a coded message to the NSA and the NYPD and then I smashed the computer. He was so furious with me, that he threw me into the basement and chained me to the wall. Garza beat me for hours that night, and I still never made a sound. All he got out of me was good fight and spit in his face. This time I left a mark. He has a jagged scar on his right cheek from my finger nails. He wailed in pain and I laughed in his face, spitting out blood. He kicked me in the face and everything faded to black.

"When I woke up he was gone. I knew how to get out of the manacle, break my wrist and thumb. I escaped and never went back. That's my story. You know the rest."

"I'm sorry Grant. I should have let you explain your actions and I'm sorry for everything I said after," I said quietly, full of regret. Ward looked at me for a minute, and then smiled.

"It's okay Skye. I know you were angry and hurt, I could see it in your eyes," he replied, but I was already shaking my head, poking my finger in his firm chest.

"No Ward, it's not okay. _Nothing that happened to you is okay!_ I want retribution Grant. I _understand_ what you went through, _I have lived it_. I have lived in a world of not being able to fight back against someone stronger than you and whenever you did fight back the punishment would be worse. I didn't care. Hector could hurt me as long as he saw fit as long as he wasn't hurting anyone else. He's still alive and I will find him and put him a hole," I told him with conviction, my hand fisting his shirt.

"Grant, I _understand_ and I am so sorry I didn't listen to you. We had the same childhood. Filled with nightmares and pain," I said, silent tears falling down my face. Ward looked at me and there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Skye, I need to ask you something," I nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Why did Karina say your name was Mary and did that bastard ever…You know-," he couldn't finish the question and I could understand why. I held his face in my hand and kissed him gently.

"Karina called me Mary because that was my name. Mary Sue Poots-," Ward choked, then coughed. _Twice_. I glared daggers at him and scowled, "Don't you _dare_ laugh Grant Douglas! It's not funny. I hated that name and I still hate that name. Do I look like a Mary Sue to you Ward?" I asked him through clenched teeth. He put a fist in his mouth to keep from exploding in a fit of laughter. _That's it! I know his weakness!_

"You asked for it Ward. Now you're going to pay," I said and then promptly reached behind his ear and trailed my fingers over there like a spider. He stopped and flinched, glaring at me.

"That's not fair Skye! And you still didn't answer the other half of my question."

"The answer is no, Grant. Now answer mine. Do I look like a Mary Sue to you?" I asked him, my hand dangerously close to his weakness. He was looking at my hand warily.

"Thank God. No, you look like a Skye," he said softly and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. We were going to be okay.

"I have something for you Turbo," I said calmly and gave him a mischievous smile. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out a small silver key and put it into his hand. He stared at it for minute, trying to understand what I was up to. Grant looked at me, stunned.

Clearing his throat, "Is this what I think it is?" he whispered, afraid someone would overhear. But I could still see the fear and apprehension in his eyes. I took his hand and closed it around the key.

"Yes Grant. You are _not_ going to make it into Christians' custody. I will not allow him to hurt you again. _I promise_," I swore to him. There was no way that I was going to willingly hand Ward over to his brother, not unless it was on his own terms. I was going to make sure that I was on the transport team in a few hours.

He looked like he was about to cry, he sucked in a ragged breath and smiled at me, a breathtaking, blinding smile, "Thank you for never giving up on me Skye. I promise I won't let you down," he said seriously and I could tell that Grant was telling the truth. He never once lied to me.

"I _trust_ you Ward and I'll be there. We're doing this _together_," I said sternly a fierce look in my eyes; Grant's eyes widened in incredulity.

"_Are you serious?_ You're not messing with me are you?" he asked tentatively, almost as if he was afraid of my answer. I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Rolling my eyes skyward, I let out a breath, "Yes Ward. I am dead serious. I am coming with you. I've had everything planned since I found out AC was not going to give me the time of day."

"Are you sure about this Rookie?" he asked softly. I hugged him tight; tighter than I have ever hugged anyone. _Grant Ward is the one person I can't live without_, and if it meant breaking some rules, so be it.

"Yes Grant," I mumbled into his shoulder, "I won't abandon you." He hugged me tighter, cutting off my air supply, I didn't care though. Ward felt like safety and home and he smelt the way he always used to, of Sandalwood, Mahogany, Pine, a scent that was completely him and Home.

"What's the plan?" he asked after a moment.

"You break out about 10 minutes after we leave the base. Knock everyone out, and we escape _together_. I'll take care of the guards." I said matter of factly.

"Okay. We better get some rest then. What time are they coming?" he asked calmly.

"0800, Grant. I better get back to my room; I haven't slept in days," I told him honestly, but I didn't want to leave his arms, he felt so firm and good. Ward was the best pillow I ever had. He sighed, exasperated and I knew what was coming, _**"Skye you have to take care of yourself better, driving yourself into the ground won't help anyone…blah, blah, blah."**_ I heard Robots voice in my head. But this time he surprised me.

"Will you sing me to sleep? Please," he asked shyly, yawning. And I smiled. I knew he had nightmares about the past.

"Yes, hold me tighter?" He did, and I lay on top of him tracing circles above his heart with my pointer finger and started to sing one of my favorite lullabye's.

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark_

_And deep inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullaby's go on…_

_They never die_

_That's how you_

_And I_

_Will be _

When the song was done, I took a peek at Ward. He was fast asleep with a content smile on his handsome face. I smiled and untangled myself from the safety of his arms. I had about two hours to sleep and then I had business to take care of. I was not looking forward to it. Turning around, I bent down by the cot, placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered, _"I love you."_

As I was headed for the stairs, I turned around and took one last look at the man fast asleep on the cot; I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to him again. It was going to be Skye and Ward against the world for a while and I had a feeling that when I mended his injuries, I did more than just heal him. He will _always_ be the same Grant Ward that I fell in love with the moment he threw that bag over my head; he'll just remain exactly the same as he is now. _I wonder how he's going to take the news when I tell him? Better to ask forgiveness than permission. _

**Please read, review and share your thoughts and suggestions**

**-S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MAoS**

**Psalm 23: A psalm of David. A/N: I changed the last verse to sword and shield instead of rod and staff.**

***SkyeWard*-*fangirl sigh***

**AN: So that finale was something else…it was awesome! Except for that one part where Skye **_**shot**_** Ward…but if anyone deserves their revenge on him it's her. He hurt her the most when he betrayed the team. He taught her everything and in the end he let her down. She loves him and he became the biggest disappointment, he broke her heart, he broke her faith and he broke her trust. So in the end, he betrayed her first and the fact that she shot him when his back was turned (well, technically he was facing her); he should have seen it coming. The idiot! At least she didn't shoot him in the head, she could have easily killed him; but she didn't. She couldn't do it. So now they're even and they can move past it. They'll be on good terms by the end of the season…(one can hope.) **

_The LORD is my shepherd;_

_I have all that I need._

_He lets me rest in green meadows;_

_He leads me beside peaceful streams._

_He renews my strength._

_He guides me along right paths,_

_Bringing honor to his name._

_Even when I walk_

_Through the valley of the shadow of death,_

_I will not be afraid,_

_For you are close beside me._

_Your sword and your shield_

_Protect and comfort me._

_**Drawn into your mystery**_

As soon as I opened the vault door and closed it behind me, I ran right into Agent May and she was not happy.

"What did you do to Agent's Conner, Skinner and Myers?" she demanded in a flat monotone, giving me her best hate face. May doesn't scare me anymore so I just smiled and feigned innocence.

"Whatever do you mean Agent May? I have never even seen these so called Agents you are referring to," I lied smoothly; she narrowed her eyes at me and got up in my face.

"All three of them showed up in the infirmary with bullet wounds, one to the kneecap, shoulder and arm and they all said you did it. Why?" she growled with her hands fisted at her sides as if she was trying really hard not to lose her patience with me.

I gave her my best sarcastic smile and mirrored her posture, "Yes, it was me. They have been beating and torturing Ward down there for the past week. They said they were doing it on your orders and Koenigs. So I shot all three of those assholes. _How could you? After everything he's been through? He was co-operating the best he could since you're the one that took his voice away,"_ I said angrily. I was so angry I could spit fire. I was staring at May with Ward's famous hate face and she scowled at me.

"He deserves everything he gets down there Skye, it would be best to remember that because in a few hours he won't be our problem anymore," she said emotionlessly. That's right. AC was handing him over to his brother. What no one knew except Ward was that I was planning to help him escape. Nobody messes with _my_ SO. Not even family. Coulson was going to regret his decision.

Squaring my shoulders and cracking my neck I faced May in stone cold silence and then, "Meet me in the garage in 20 minutes," I said coldly and walked away leaving her staring after me confused.

Once in my room, I sat on my bed and pulled out Ward's Glock 17 9mm from under my pillow and tucked it into the back of my pants and then I pulled out the two duffle bags I've had packed and ready for the past few days. In the first one I had all of Wards' stuff, guns, silencers and ammo, in the second one I had all of my stuff, cash, the backscatter glasses, 2 laptops, 2 untraceable encrypted cell phones, forged legal documents, new passports and drivers' licenses, all of Wards' aliases and the tablet. We won't be found unless we want to be found and I have a feeling that at some point Ward's going to decide to join HYDRA for my sake and take them down to earn his place back on the team. I also know that my psycho father has decided to form an alliance with HYDRA in order to get to me. I am going to have to make Grant brainwash proof. When I had everything packed I left a note for AC on my bed. I knew I'd be getting no sleep now, I was too wired. I headed for the door and ran into Koenig, I can't remember his name and I didn't care to at the moment.

"Hey Skye, what have you got there?" he asked me in a chipper voice, acknowledging the luggage I was carrying. I scowled at him. The nerve of this guy; he thinks he's done nothing wrong.

"None of your business Koenig, get out of my way. I have a meeting with May in the garage," I said harshly and attempted to brush past him, but his hand on my arm stopped me. I refused to turn around.

"What is your problem Skye?" he asked obnoxiously and then something seemed to click in his head, "Is this about _you know who?_ Because _that_ traitor deserves everything he has coming to him and more. He should rot in hell for what he did to my brother. I hope his brother breaks him to pieces," he whispered in my ear. I had enough. Dropping the bags, I whirled around and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"_How dare you speak about him that way in front of me!?_ Everyone Grant Ward has killed was either bad or HYDRA. Guess which one your brother was?" I seethed in his face, my voice hard as steel. He looked terrified and I smiled, tightening my grip around his throat.

"Your brother was a HYDRA mole. I have the proof for everything. Now stay the hell out of my way or the next time you'll get more than a bruised throat," I said emotionlessly, my eyes flashing with pure anger. I dropped him unceremoniously to the floor and smirked at him before walking away.

Once I made it to the garage, I found May standing in the middle with her arms crossed over her chest her usual guarded expression on her face. I dropped the bags and approached her swiftly and silently, just like Ward taught me. I remember all of his training and lessons like he said them yesterday. I also know all of his moves, I can mimic them to perfection and May was the perfect test subject.

When I was five feet away May charged forward and tried to hit me in the face; I ducked and flipped her over my shoulder. She landed on her back with a grunt and then got up. I squared my shoulders and put my arms up to protect my face and planted my feet firmly on the ground. She did the same. We were sparring for a good 20 minutes when I got a punch passed her block, I hit her in the kidney and she stumbled but otherwise didn't make a sound. I upped the ante, putting all of my strength and anger behind every blow; jab, jab, block, left hook, right hook, left uppercut, right cross, low kick, block, high kick, back flip, right hook, left cross, block, block, right roundhouse kick, right uppercut, block, block, left hook.

We matched blow for blow until my last punch had her on the ground and out cold. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, I knew even though she was out for the count she could still hear me; "Don't you _ever_ hurt him again. He's been through enough and I _understand_ because I have lived through it too. I know what it's like. Grant Ward is a good man; he just has to believe it for himself. Tell AC to read that goddamned file I gave him. Goodbye Agent May." Wiping the sweat off my brow, I got up, picked up my luggage and headed for the nearest SUV that I had rigged specifically for this mission. I stuffed the duffle bags in the bottom compartment of the trunk, closed the hatch, locked the SUV and headed for a shower. I still had about an hour before they were going to move him.

The hour went by quickly and it was time to hand Ward over to Federal custody. They had him cuffed in the front with standard police cuffs and a bag was thrown over his head. He was surrounded by 20 SWAT guards and FBI Agents. I was fuming. AC and May were being unreasonable; Ward did what he did to protect his family; _Us._ I will _never_ forgive AC for his decision to hand Grant over to his worst nightmare. I will _never_ forgive Agent May either. The way they were treating him walking to the transport SUV was despicable. And then Coulson made it worse.

"You will _never_ see her again Grant. Remember her face because this is the last time you will ever see the light. You're going to trial Ward and Christian plans to make an example of you. You'll probably be sentenced to death, but before that; you'll be in the worst kind of hell imaginable," AC seethed, he had a nasty smile on his face. Ward's shoulders tensed, and then slumped, like he has already accepted his fate. He was poked and prodded all the way to the transport. _How could AC say something like that to him? Doesn't he know what Grant's been through his whole life?_ AC turned to face my direction once Ward was beside the vehicle and his smile disappeared. It completely dropped off his face as if he was caught red handed. I wasn't supposed to hear what he said. I wasn't supposed to be here. Gathering all of my anger, I glared at AC, May and Koenig. We were supposed to be a _family_ and the only people I considered family at the moment were Ward and FitzSimmons. _Thank the Gods FitzSimmons weren't here to witness that._

With one last withering glare and a sarcastic smile on my face, I headed to the SUV I rigged, the one carrying the FBI Agents and got in the drivers' seat. Before I closed the drivers' side door, the bag was taken off Wards' head. He took one look in my direction and looked so surprised to see me he almost did a double-take. He kept his composure at the last second. Now I was even angrier. AC and May must have said something to him before he was released from the vault making him think that I was somehow out of the picture. They made him doubt me; they made him think that I played him again. I would never turn my back on my family and SHIELD is my family, but so is Ward. He's the one that taught me everything. He taught me how to be an Agent. He taught me how to fight and defend myself. He protected me and kept me safe and he loves me like no one _ever_ has. I will never betray SHIELD and I won't turn my back on them either, but Grant Ward is still an Agent of SHIELD and he is still my SO, _no matter what_. My place is with him right now and when AC realizes his mistake, we'll come home. But until then, Grant and I will be working to fight the enemy from outside the law, where we work best.

I gave Grant my best smile and a wink then closed the door. This was going to be easy because I know for a fact that no one saw me approach the vehicle. Only Ward knows I'm here. This was going to be easy. No one expects me to help him escape. My last thought before heading out was that AC better read those damned files I gave him.

_**I was just beginning**_

After the transport left Agent Coulson and Agent May went back to his office to discuss what just went down. He was having serious second thoughts about what he said to Ward earlier. He'll never forget the look in his eyes. He'll never forget the look Skye gave him either before she left the garage. She wasn't supposed to be there. She wasn't supposed hear those hurtful words. He needed to talk to her.

"Agent May, please go get Skye from her room. I would like to have a word with her," he said quietly, running a hand over his face. She nodded and left the room.

He sat down at his desk and opened the bottom drawer of his desk; in it sat a thick folder labelled '_Grant D. Ward'_ in Skye's handwriting. He was about to reach in and pull it out when May came back into the room, a panicked expression on her face holding an envelope.

"What is it Mel?" he asked standing up and leaning over his desk. She handed him the envelope, his name was on it.

"It's Skye, Sir. She's gone," May said in her usual calm voice. _What? How was that possible? Skye would never leave her family_ he thought and then opened to envelope.

_AC,_

_ SHIELD is my family, I would never abandon you. You're the family I never had but always wanted. You, May, FitzSimmons and __Ward__. This team became my family. All of you have always had my back even when I messed up royally. You're the father I have always wanted AC and May was mom and Fitz and Simmons my brother and sister. But Ward has been __everything__. And right now he needs me more than SHIELD. I won't turn my back on him either because no matter what he's done, he's still an Agent of SHIELD and he's still family. I love him. But what you and May have been letting happen down in that vault for the past week? I will never forgive you and I will never forgive you for handing him over to that psycho Christian Ward. I will follow Grant Ward into hell and I will bring him back. He'd do the same for me, he loves me too and no one ever has. No one has ever been willing to risk everything for me. I love him AC, more than anything and I am going to help him. I will do whatever it takes; I will risk everything for him. Read that damned folder Agent Coulson and you'll understand._

_I hope to see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Skye_

Coulson read over the letter three times, he couldn't wrap his head around it. Skye left. The girl he has always thought of as a daughter. She left because of Ward; she left because she couldn't take the fact that he betrayed them all. Skye loves Grant Ward. He handed the letter over to May and let her read it. Her face expressionless.

He reached into his bottom drawer and pulled out the thick folder and opened it. It took about four hours but he read the whole thing, over and over. He couldn't believe it. _Skye was right. About everything_ and he didn't give her the time of day. Ward always taught her to trust her gut and that's what she did. Skye trusted her gut and found all the proof she needed to exonerate her SO and the man she loves. He looked at May, and handed her the proof. He just made the biggest mistake, ever. Even the alien writing in his head couldn't help him now because he just possibly lost the girl he considered a daughter; the girl who always saw the good in everyone; the girl that always believed in Grant Ward because he never once let her down.

Coulson looked at Agent May and she stared back her eyes mirroring his. _What have we done?_

_**To see your ghost**_

As planned Ward waited exactly ten minutes before he executed his escape. It was relatively simple. All he had to do was discreetly use the key I gave him to unlock the handcuffs and then catch the Agents' escorting him off guard and kick their asses. When the transport vehicle veered off road; that was my cue; I shot every one of the FBI Agents' in my vehicle with an ICER and then pulled over behind the transport. Putting the SUV in park I dragged all of the bodies out and placed them on the side of the road. Ward did the same with the transport. Altogether there were 13 unconscious Agent's lying on the side of the road.

When everything was set, I grabbed Grant by the hand and pulled him toward the SUV and we sped off. It was a relatively silent 10 minutes and then Ward broke the ice.

"I didn't think you were going to make it," he said quietly and it broke my heart. His voice sounded broken and vulnerable. Grant Ward was never vulnerable. I looked over at him and took one hand off the wheel placing it in his and squeezed.

"I will _never_ abandon you Grant. What or who gave you that idea?" I asked, already knowing the answer and that fact made me so angry my one handed grip on the wheel turned so tight the leather cracked.

"Coulson came down to see me before the transfer. He told me that you could never love a murderer like me no matter if I was innocent or not. He told me that I will be alone for the rest of the time I have to live. He told me you hated me with every fiber of your being," he replied, his voice strained. He wouldn't look at me and the ache in my chest got bigger.

"And you believed him?" I asked; my voice even but my grip in his hand got just a little bit tighter.

"No. Skye, I didn't believe him at first but then when they were escorting me to the transport vehicle and he said those things to me? I believed him then," Ward answered; his voice ragged and eyes downcast and ashamed. _What will it take for him to believe me?_ I will make sure that Ward never doubts me again, even if it takes the rest of eternity.

"Grant look at me," I demanded, my voice firm, he didn't look at me and the ache in my chest got that much bigger. I waited five minutes and when he still didn't turn to face me; I pulled the SUV down an alley and put it in park and when I let go of his hand he tensed and didn't relax until he felt my hand on his cheek. Gently gripping his chin in my hand I turned him to face me and looking him right in eyes I kissed him, with everything I had and felt over the last 8 months we've known each other. He kissed me back and it was unlike anything I've ever felt before, everything tingled and when we had to pull away for air; I leaned my forehead against his and gave him my best smile.

"_Grant Douglas Ward_ I will never leave you. I promise. You are stuck with me for eternity. _I love you_," I swore to him, my voice gentle and filled with conviction. This time he looked me in the eyes and his sparkled with something akin to hope. He let out a shaky breath and then let go of my face.

"I love you too, Skye. More than anything; but I don't understand how we will be together forever. I will eventually age and die and you'll still be here," he said, his voice filled with uncertainty and trepidation. Ward's eyes lost their shine. _Damnit!_ I swore in my head. I was hoping to avoid this conversation at least until we were clear.

I took his hand, gave him a peck on the lips and grinned at him, he looked confused, but I kept my expression the same, "Um. Grant, there's something I have to tell you," I bit my lip and he looked at me expectantly, squeezing my hand and giving me a barely there smile.

"What is it Skye? You know you can tell me anything," he reassured. I looked him straight in the eyes so he would know I was telling the truth.

"Don't get mad okay?" I asked, my voice wavering and my hand started to shake in his, he looked at me worried, and then he put up the wall and nodded.

"When I healed you earlier, I'm pretty sure I did more," I said nervously, waiting for him to explode and give me his famous _hate face_. But he didn't, he looked incredulous.

"What do you mean by _more_?" he asked tentatively.

I let out a loud sigh and closed my eyes, "You won't age Robot. You'll be 30 years old for as long as you live. And you'll live for a very long time if I have any say about it," I told him, opening one eye to gauge his reaction. He looked shocked and speechless.

"I'm sorry Ward!" I cried, I couldn't stop myself; my emotions were in overload and I was feeling everything and it hurt, "I should have asked for your permission. I didn't know I'd heal you so good that you would remain 30 years old forever! I'm sorry! Please forgive me…" I whispered, tears falling down my face. Ward looked at me stunned by the sudden change in the atmosphere and pulled me into his arms, hugging me as tight as he could with the center console in the way, gently rubbing circles into my back to calm me down.

"Sh, sh, it's okay Skye. There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong," he reassured me, whispering in my ear while my tears soaked his prison shirt. "So, I really won't age? I'll look the same as long as we live?" he asked, pulling away slightly so he could look me in the face, while gently wiping my falling tears away with his thumbs and cupping my face in his hands.

I smiled at him, "Yes. We will always have each other. _No matter what, I promise Grant. Where one goes the other will follow_," I said honestly and then looked over at the dash clock. We have been sitting in here for the past half hour. _Shit._ It was time to go.

"Thank-you, Skye. You saved my life the first time Coulson and I kidnapped you. I just didn't know it at the time," Ward said, giving me his rare all there smile.

"You saved my life too, you know? If you guys hadn't kidnapped me; I probably would have ended up in a ditch somewhere. So thank-you," I replied, smiling back at him.

"We have to go Grant. Everyone will be on our asses and by now I think that AC and May know that I am your accomplice-," I trailed off at the stricken look on Wards' face. He opened his mouth to say something; I stopped him with the _hate face_ that I learned from him. I couldn't help it. I really liked pushing his buttons.

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself Grant Douglas!" I exclaimed and his eyes widened a fraction but I continued my rant, "This was my choice. _I love you, every single part of you._ There is nothing you could have done to stop me. There is nothing _anyone_ could have done to stop me, because I _know you_ and no matter what you think of yourself; _you are a good man_, you are one of the best people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and knowing," I said vehemently, staring him straight in the face, leaving no room for argument.

"I will spend the rest of eternity convincing you what you mean to me. Don't you ever doubt that _I love you_, because I know that you feel the exact same way about me, I can see it every time you look at me, even when you are angry at me. We may not agree on things, we may fight and not talk for days; we drive each other crazy and up the wall. But that will _never_ change how I feel about you _ever_," I sucked in a breath and took a peek at Grant. He was still staring at me in wonder and amazement. _How did I ever get so lucky? What did I ever do to deserve this man?_

"You mean the world to me Agent Ward, and if anything ever happens to you, I will tear the universe apart to find you and bring you back to me. But one thing; I won't let you die for me, I won't let you give your life for me," I said; my voice tense. But I meant every word and Ward grabbed my face and put his hand over my mouth. I licked his palm; he narrowed his eyes at me but otherwise didn't remove his hand so we just sat there for a minute staring each other in the face until Ward broke the silence.

"Are you done, Rookie?" he asked; his voice thick with emotion.

When I nodded he continued, "Skye, I love you more than anything. You are the only person I have let myself love in a very long time. You are the first person I have ever felt safe with, when I am with you I know nothing can ever hurt me and I know that I am the same for you. We complete each other and when I thought you hated me; my world fell apart," my eyes widened and he shook his head, he wasn't finished.

"Thank-you Rookie, for bringing me back from the darkness that had become my life. Thank-you for not giving up on me. I know that I don't deserve you," I glared at him when he said that. It's not up to him. _What will it take to convince his stupid ass that he is a better man than he thinks he is? Stubborn Robot!_ I sighed loudly; it was muffled by his hand, so I waited impatiently for him to continue.

"I have done so many terrible things Skye, I don't know what you see in me," he said, not meeting my eyes. _That's it!_ I punched him as hard as I could in the shoulder. He winced and the action removed his hand my mouth, to rub the sore spot. He glared at me and opened his mouth to say something, when I put my hand over his mouth.

"_Shut up, Ward!_ I wish you could see exactly how I see you and how you make me feel maybe then you'll stop bashing yourself," I mused out loud and then the idea came to me and I just knew it would work, because we have a soul deep connection and our love will span time and space, it will conquer all.

I removed my hand and kissed him, he was so surprised he didn't respond at first. But when he did, and out tongue battled for dominance, I poured every emotion and everything I have ever felt towards him since the day I met him. I gave him insight into how I saw him. From the first moment we met; the attraction, the annoyance and irritation. The first time he got hurt protecting the team and the first time I started to fall in love with him. The day I went undercover to infiltrate Ian Quinns' compound in Malta. He was teaching me how to disarm an attacker; it was the time he told me about his older brother. I showed Ward that I viewed him as a Protector; a Guardian; a Warrior. He is the definition of SHIELD. I showed him how much he means to me and how I felt every time he got hurt on a mission and the first time I thought I lost him for good. I put _everything _into that kiss and when I pulled away for air; Ward was staring with this look in his eyes, and then he grinned at me, an actual face splitting grin.

"Do you understand now Ward? How much you mean to me?" I asked him.

"I really mean that much to you?"

"Yes you idiot. You mean everything to me. I can't live in a world where you don't exist," I replied, squeezing his face, tracing the outline of his jaw. The scruff on his face made him look totally badass. I love it.

"Rookie, you're all that I have and that time I thought I had lost you forever. I wanted to jump out of the plane with no parachute on. But I didn't because I knew you would want me to keep fighting," he said honestly, giving me a small smile. _Damnit! What the hell is wrong with me today? I can't seem to stop crying every time he shares his feelings with me._

"I know Grant. I came back for you, you get me the way no one else ever has. There is something that I found out but that story has to wait because we have to go," I said. He smiled and nodded.

We were back on the main drive within ten minutes, "Where do you want to go Grant?" I asked him, he turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Texas," he replied. I smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. It was a 17 hour drive; we'd have to take turns.

"Texas it is. Get some sleep Turbo," he turned his head to look at me and was about to protest when I glared at him.

"Ward, I know you haven't slept well since you left on that transport with Garrett. I haven't either. So don't argue with me. Okay?" I said exasperated, rolling my eyes at his stubbornness.

About a half hour later I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I looked over at Ward and was about to poke him in the arm when a bright red stain on his side caught my attention. "Fuck!" I cursed and then promptly pulled my SUV over to the side of the highway and shut it off. _The idiot! Why didn't he tell me he got shot?_ And I knew the answer to my own question. '_I'm Agent Grant Ward, Super Spy and nothing can hurt me. Not even a bullet to the side.'_

I looked him over and checked his pulse, it was strong and steady. Thank the Gods. Putting my hand to his mouth to make sure he was still breathing, he was and then I climbed over the backseats and to the trunk and pulled out my bag. I couldn't heal his wound if the bullet was still in there.

"GRANT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "GET UP!" he bolted upright and hit his head on the window and cursed. I was a little bit sorry. He turned around, winced at the pain in his side and glared at me.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

When I didn't respond, he took a closer look at my face. "Skye? What's wrong? Why are you crying and not talking to me?" he asked softly.

I wanted to smack his stupid, handsome face. I wanted to punch him in the face. "Why didn't you tell me you were shot?" I asked; my voice deathly calm and my hand still in my bag searching for those glasses and a first aid kit.

He grimaced, and I knew that it was something I wasn't supposed to see. Damnit! He still thinks he deserves this pain. "It's nothing to worry about Rookie. It's only skin deep," he said easily, shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed. We've had this conversation before, back in the beginning and he _lied_. It wasn't skin deep because after I saved his ass from falling out of the plane he collapsed on the couch and Simmons had to extract the bullet from his side.

"Don't you dare lie to me Grant Douglas! Remember what happened last time?" he shook his head and was about to interrupt when I stopped him with a withering glare.

"You passed out, you idiot! And Simmons had to extract the bullet from your side and on the next mission you tore out your stitches when you saved my life fighting off Quinn's men," I took a breath, getting my temper in check because if I didn't calm down I was going to start sobbing because Ward is well _Ward_.

"You're not bulletproof Grant. And you can still die, so please come back here so I can take a look at your side," I pleaded, my eyes shimmering. Ward complied, but I caught the smirk on his face and the gleam in his eyes.

"You just want to see me with my shirt off," he replied, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes but didn't deny it.

"Shut up, Turbo," I muttered, he chuckled and did as I asked. He looked the same as I remembered from two weeks ago after Garrett beat the shit out of him before coming to Providence. He has scars and I know that not all of them were from missions. In the end, Grant is still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, not that I would tell him that.

We all have scars and every one of them has a story behind it and every scar is proof that you survived the hell you were living in for however long that was. Grant Ward survived 30 years of hell and he escaped it for 8 months and then was thrown back in for a week. Every time I thought about that I wanted to drive back to the Playground and do more damage to those three agents' that were hurting him.

Someone was snapping their fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to the present. _Ward_. And he has a bullet in his side.

"Skye, are you okay? You looked like you wanted to murder someone for a minute there," he said quietly, gazing into my eyes intensely. I sighed and gave him a quick smile.

"Yes. For a minute there I was remembering how I found you this morning and I wanted to do more than just shoot those three agents'. I wanted to put them in a cell and have them experience everything they were doing to you tenfold," I replied, my voice an octave higher than normal and my hands balled into fists so tight my palms started to bleed.

"Skye, it's-," he started to say and then he stopped and looked at the expression on my face and backed down, shaking his head.

"No. Grant. Don't tell me that it's okay! Because it's not! The both of us have had really shitty lives and up until 8 months ago; never thought it would get any better. What happened to you was _not_ okay. So stop bashing yourself and help me, okay?" I asked him and he smiled at me and nodded.

I put my hand back in my bag and handed him the first aid kit, and then I found the glasses and put them on, Ward looked at me astonished, "Are those…?" he trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence, gaping at me.

Smirking at him, "Yes Ward. These are the backscatter glasses, the ones that Fitz designed," I said, smiling at him smugly.

"How did you get those?" he questioned, his eyebrows raised to the roof of the SUV.

"I've had them the whole time," I replied easily, and then I made the motion of turning them on. Ward looked at me, horrified, and I couldn't hide the giggle that escaped my lips.

"You've had them the whole time?" he clarified.

"Yes, Grant. I've had them since Fitz wanted me to help him cheat at poker after that mission with Akela in Belarus," I answered, and his expression was priceless. I laughed so hard, my stomach hurt.

"Wait a minute," he said, putting his hand up to stop me from talking and then he blanched, almost hitting his head on the window, "You're the reason I won that game."

"Yes."

"What did you say to him?" he asked his eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Shit! He's going to kill me! I can't lie to his stupid face, he can read me like a book._ I groaned and glared at him, he didn't let up.

"Fine," I grumbled, holding my hand out for the first aid kit so I could start cleaning his wound.

"I told him that if I helped him that I would not only see your cards but I would also see him with no clothes on. So he panicked and you won the game. Oh and I saw you naked," I told him with a shit eating grin on my face.

"_What?_" he growled low in his throat, staring at me intensely.

"I said I saw you naked. I am not sorry Ward. I couldn't resist, you my SO are one sexy badass Agent," I confirmed. He stared at me wide eyed and then grinned. It was really the first time I have seen him smile since I woke up from my deathbed. But this grin, there was danger in it and _Shit_. I know what he wants, so I smiled right back at him.

"You will get what you want after, Ward. Right now, I have to extract this bullet."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Ward questioned, wincing when I dabbed his wound with antiseptic.

"I can read you like a book dumbass, I know your facial expressions like the back of my hand," I replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now shut up and let me finish. You're distracting me with that smile," I said, continuing to dab his wound. And then I really did turn on the glasses and had to try really hard not to react because this was Grant Ward and he was so sexy that I couldn't help myself.

Ward cleared his throat and smirked at me, "You turned them on didn't you?" when I didn't say anything, he turned his head to the side and then glanced back at me, "Like what you see, Rookie?"

I blushed bright red and I wanted to smack that smug smile off of his face, "Yes. Of course I do Grant. You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," I muttered under by breath, but by the look on his face, he heard me; every word. _Damnit._ I forgot for a moment who I was talking to, he's a freaking Specialist trained to hear and see everything around him.

"Don't say it Ward," I warned, giving him a look. He put his hands up in a placating gesture and smiled a knowing smile at me and then he said it.

"You think I'm beautiful?" he asked his voice low and uncertain, eyes downcast. I looked up at that and the look on his face, I wanted to hit someone. I wanted to make his Christian and his family pay for what they've done. Garrett was already incinerated so there was nothing I could do about him. I gave Ward my smile, the one only reserved for him.

"Yes, Grant. And I mean it, there is nothing wrong with you. Your scars are proof that you survived, that you battled back and came out on top. The scars on the surface aren't the only ones, there are scars that we can't see but are still there on the inside and I know that those are the ones that hurt the most. Trust me Ward, when I tell you that you are not alone anymore. You have a family that loves you, I love you and FitzSimmons love you too. Coulson and May will come around. Now enough of this," I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes free of tears.

"Brace yourself Grant. This is going to hurt," I said through gritted teeth, he did as asked and held onto my hand that was placed beside his wound.

I stuck the tweezers inside the bullet hole and extracted the bullet. Ward hissed in pain and his grip on my hand turned to bone crushing. Setting the tweezers back into the first aid kit, I placed my other hand over his wound and a bright purple glow emanated from my hand. This time I made sure not to hurt him as I pulled his pain into me and felt the white hot wound burn into my side and then disappear. This was the second time I have done this in a matter of hours and I could feel the toll it was taking because I was suddenly really tired. I lifted my hand from his side and all that remained was a scar and another story to tell.

As I opened my eyes, Ward was sitting there, with my one hand clutched to his chest in all of his shirtless glory and I smiled a dopey smile at him. He scowled at me, and squeezed my hand.

"Damnit Skye! Why did you do that again? You could have just stitched me up, but no. You had to heal the whole thing and almost pass out on me," he said, his voice had an edge to it.

I sighed knowing this was coming. Grant Ward protects everyone but himself and he _still_ thinks he deserves the pain, "I didn't want you to be in pain anymore," I told him gently, looking into his eyes and the hardened expression on his face softened.

"Okay. Thank-you Skye. But next time; only use your power on me if it's absolutely necessary. I know that it drains you and you have already healed me once today. _Promise me_," he said earnestly and by the look on his face I couldn't say no.

"Okay, Grant. I promise only to use my powers on you if it's absolutely necessary," I mumbled sleepily with my fingers crossed behind my back. Ward stared at me intently for a minute and then he seemed to believe me.

"It's your turn to drive Robot, I won't be able to keep my eyes open," I said, snuggling closer into his warm chest. He smelt like safety and home and Grant Ward.

He chuckled and then carefully lifted me into his arms and opened the back door so he could carry me out and put me in the front seat.

Once I was secured and Ward was driving, I told him, "Once we're in Texas and have rested for a while we are going to Massachusetts and I am going undercover in your brother's office," my voice sounded far away but I still heard Ward suck in a breath and immediately pull the SUV over and I also felt when he turned to face me.

"No way in hell am I letting you go undercover Skye! You are not going near that bastard, not while I am still breathing, I won't let him lay a hand on you," he said fiercely and I opened my eyes to face him. His eyes were haunted by a past so dark he couldn't talk about it.

"It's okay Grant. I can take care of myself. But if it makes you feel better, you can come with me as my bodyguard. I have all the paperwork and everything. Plus, the bastard won't recognize you since I deleted that one photo from every law enforcement database and I also made sure that there was no way it could be printed out," I reassured him, getting more comfortable in my seat.

"You're doing this for me aren't you?" he asked quietly, his eyes blazing with emotion. I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I am doing this for the both of us, I want retribution Grant and I also know for a fact that Christian has Hector Garza on his payroll." Ward blanched and then glared out the windshield. I know there was a war going on inside his head and he had to figure this out himself.

"Alright, Rookie, we'll do this, but we're doing it my way and any sign of trouble we get the hell out and go to ground. Understand?" he said in his Agent Grant Ward voice and I smiled at him. This was going to work out.

"Sir, yes, Sir," I replied saluting him, he was not amused and continued to stare at me his one hand gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Yes Ward. I understand, you're my SO and I will follow your orders to the letter," I said and then silently added, _unless something happens to you, then I will do whatever it takes to get you out_ in my head.

He gave me a tight lipped smile and turned the SUV back on then headed back into traffic.

"Skye and Ward against the world," I mused out loud, still half asleep. Ward turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow, I raised mine in return challenging him.

"Skye and Ward against the world," he repeated, his voice sounded amused, I narrowed my eyes at him, but he just shook his head, squeezed my hand, half smiled and said, "I really like the sound of that."

I smiled back at him and then fell back asleep with my head resting on his shoulder.

_**But you must know**_

**Please read and review, I love reading your thoughts/ideas and opinions:) **

**And I love SkyeWard. Well I love Ward more than Skye because he's my first favorite but yeah, SkyeWard is still alive in my book. Even though she shot him. (The love of Natasha Romanoff's life shot her, twice and she still loves him) **

**-S**


End file.
